


Don't Stop Belivein

by LuciferLovesWhoLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Team FreeWill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferLovesWhoLock/pseuds/LuciferLovesWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel discovers Don’t stop belivein’ By Journey and convinces Dean to play it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Belivein

Castiel walks into the kitchen of the bunker, holding a CD. “Dean?” he calls out.

“What is it Cas?” Dean yells back from down the hall, “You OK?”

“I am fine. I need your help.” Cas hears I door close as Dean comes out of his bedroom. “I found this disk on the ground outside and I would like to listen to the music on it.”

“Sure Cas, lemme grab my CD player. As Dean walks back to his room, a door opens. Sam comes out of the library and pours himself some coffee.

“Hey Cas.” Sam mutters as he goes to sit at the table. Cas hears the door slam shut again as Dean comes back down the hall.

“Found it.” Dean takes the CD from Cas and pops it in the player. The piano intro to _Don’t stop Belivein’_ plays. Dean laughed and put the player on the table, but Cas listened intently.

_Just a small town girl, living in a loney world. She took a midnight train goin’ anywhere._

“But, Dean why would sh-“ Cas questioned, but Dean cut him off.

“Shh listen.” He stood up and sat on the table. Sam just smiled. He knew what was coming.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south detroit. He took a midnight train going anywhere. A singer in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume.For a smile, they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on._

Dean stand up all the way, and pretends to play the guitar. Then, to Cas’s surprise, he begins to sing.

“ _Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people, Livin’ just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night!”_  Cas smiled and started laughing at Dean, while Sam joined him.

“ _Workin’ hard to get my fill. Everybody wants a thrill. Payin’ anything to roll the dice, just one more time. Some will win. Some will lose. Some were born to sing the blues. Oh, the movie never ends it goes on and on and on and on.”_  Dean laughs as Cas stands up and tries to sing as well. He was only able to sing a few of the words though.

“ _Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people, Livin’ just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night! Don’t stop believin! Hold on! Streetlight people! Don’t stop belivein’ Hold on to that feelin’ Streetlight people! Don’t stop belivein’ Hold on to that feelin’ Streetlight people!”_

As the song faded out they all smiled and looked at each other. Sam started laughing, and Cas and Dean soon joined in.

“Thanks Cas. That was a lot of fun.” Dean smiled and popped the CD out of the player.

“Actually Dean, do you think I could listen to it again? I want to know the words so we can sing together next time.”  
“Sure Cas.” Cas listened to that song over and over, until he knew all the words. Then one day when Dean was sick he came into his room and played it for him, and they sang the whole song together.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to tumblr user truequeenofwonderland.tumblr.com for the idea.  
> My tumblr is LuciLovesWhoLock.tumblr.com  
> Refer to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1k8craCGpgs


End file.
